Bright Edges and Silver Linings
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: After "Total Drama", Scott and Dawn kept in contact. Well, not by his choice in the beginning, but he's about to see just how much she means to him and how intertwined she is in his life. **Dott! Read and Review!**


**Author's Note: **I do not own the "Total Drama" series nor do I own the characters. I just like Dott. Enjoy!

* * *

Life after "Total Drama" was not easy to adjust to. Around every corner Scott swore there was a walking shark ready to attack him at any given moment. Most of the time it was just his imagination, but sometimes he swore he really did see the creature that left him in a body cast for nearly four months. Everyone from the series still teased him about it. Well, everyone except Dawn. Either she pitied the cruel redhead or she genuinely cared enough about him not the poke that thorn in his well-defined buttocks.

Dawn was the only one from the cast Scott actually tried to keep in contact with, as strange as that sounded. Well, it didn't start off like that. At first he avoided her like the Black Death, but she was persuasive, especially when she only lived half a mile from his residence. The girl was surprisingly resilient. She didn't bat an eyelash as she trekked to his trailer park. She even brought cookies. His mother instantly fell in love with her, his pops, after hearing about it from jail, thought she was great, and his grandpa tolerated her presence, which was asking a lot considering he hated every human, including himself.

After that, it was kind of hard to get rid of her. Turns out they also went to the same high school. How had he not noticed her? Wait, he spent half his time cutting class or sleeping in school, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Now that he knew she was there though, he was constantly on guard, making sure he knew where she was at all times. Girls like her had a tendency to get trampled on if they weren't careful, and Dawn was everything but careful. She would trip in the hall if she spotted a spider hiding atop a set of lockers. Her clumsiness was the reason he held her hand a lot. Someone had to keep her on her feet, or so he said. She was also the reason he was attending class on a regular basis and actually paying attention, giving his parents even more reason to love her.

Yet it wasn't until the cast decided to get together for a reunion of sorts that Scott actually realized how much he had changed since the year prior. He was actually pretty damn close to graduating now, whereas the year before he would have been lucky to be a drop out. He even had a construction job! Like, an actual, paying potential career. He was even nice on occasion. Mainly to Dawn, but it was a hell of a lot better than before.

Although Scott had changed a lot, so had Dawn. She still was a crazy nature loving freak, but he managed to get her to have a little fun besides meditation. They went to the movies, the park, public libraries (libraries!), and other mildly fun places they could locate in their small town with a pickup truck and full tank of gas. She laughed a lot more too; at least Scott thought she did. He hadn't heard her as much as chortle during the show, but that could have been because a million bucks was on the line. Either way, Scott liked how he was now. He had Dawn to thank for that. She seemed to like the time she spent with him just as much; at least he hoped she did.

Dakota was the one who arranged the reunion. After a group of scientists turned her human again, she reverted back to most of her old ways, except for a few. She really did like Sam and the two were still going strong. So she sent out the invites to all the cast and the group of thirteen met at her billion dollar mansion (why she needed another million bucks Scott could only guess) to have a day of fun and catching up.

Scott and Dawn, being two sensible folks, decided to carpool to Dakota's. She lived in the next town over, and since both refused to spend a hundred bucks on gas, thought it was a good idea. If only they knew the reaction it would get from the group to arrive together. Once the awkward stares stopped, or at least were redirected by Dakota's squeal, the two relaxed. The blonde hostess pranced over and gave them both tight embraces. Scott was more than weirded out by this nice side to Dakota, but Dawn didn't seem to mind. Scott had learned a while ago that Dawn enjoyed the occasional embrace if the moment called for it.

"So glad you guys could make it! Feel free to take a dip, grab a bite to eat, or go inside to play pool and other games. Sam set up the video games and we're thinking of having a DDR tournament." The tanned beauty disappeared to get them drinks, leaving Dawn and Scott alone. They exchanged confused looks before smothering their chuckles. Apparently they weren't the only ones who had changed since the series ended.

In fact, Scott noticed a lot of differences in his fellow cast members. Cameron, the "bubble boy" himself, was jumping off the diving board! Silent B was also in the pool, but instead of awkwardly being silent, he was talking! Well, maybe not talking, but he seemed to at least be in conversation with Staci who, of course, was doing a lot of chatting. Yet B didn't seem to mind. It appeared a friendship had blossomed between the two most unlikely cast members.

As expected, Lightning was showing off. The athlete was lifting weights as an impressed Anne Maria watched from the edge of the pool. Scott wasn't surprised by either of their behaviour, but he was impressed that Lightning was actually trying to talk about something besides himself as he lifted said weights. Apparently Anne's affection for Mike had worn off from the season.

Speaking of Mike, he was nowhere to be found. Scott would have thought he would be outside with Zoey, but it appeared he thought wrong. Zoey was tanning beside Jo who was reading with no Mike to be found.

"Zoey broke up with Mike on the way over. They'll be back together by the end, don't worry," Dawn whispered in his ear. Somehow he wasn't surprised those two would end up being one of those "break up-make up" couples. Scott hated those kinds.

The only one left out was Brick. Ah, no, there he was, in the pool swimming laps. It seemed he was still in army training. Scott did notice a hint of a smile on Jo's face when she spotted him. It was nice to see the two strong headed leaders getting along. Scott had high hopes for them.

Dakota came back with their drinks and struck up conversation. Apparently one had to be interrogated before entering the party.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

Scott nearly choked on his drink. Dawn, however, seemed perfectly calm. She patted the redhead on the back until he could breathe normally.

"We're not. Where did you ever get that idea?" Dawn inquired politely. She was a natural at handling surprises, Scott had to give her that.

Dakota laughed at that. "What do you mean where did I get the idea? Whenever we talk, you mention him at least fifteen times! And whenever you have to go out, it's always with him. Everyone's said the same thing about you Scott. We just assumed you two were a couple. You're the perfect match after all." The bikini clad teen gave them a wink then watching as their minds went back and analyzed all she had pointed out.

'Damn it,' Scott thought, 'we are dating.' How had he not seen it before? All those outings, their study sessions, the random acts of kindness; he was even holding her hand as Dakota watched! The past delinquent looked down at her and wondered what her reaction would be. Because honestly, if she didn't want to date, that was fine. He just didn't want to lose her altogether as he feared he would if he told her that, yeah, he was dating her and that was fine by him.

The fair lady gave his hand a squeeze, giving him all the encouragement he needed. Scott slung an arm around her shoulders, pressing her into the folds of his body like a pressed flower, and shot Dakota his signature cocky grin.

"You're right. We are dating. And if you've got a problem with it, keep it to yourself." He planted a kiss on Dawn's flushed cheek then walked around Dakota. It was about time the party really started.

"You could have phrased that better," Dawn teased.

Scott shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "Eh, you love me anyway."

Dawn chuckled. "I suppose someone has to. Come on, let's go swimming. I didn't go to that dreaded store for nothing!" The young lady proceeded to drag her newly acquired boyfriend to the water's edge then dived in, causing a tidal wave to overcome the ones in the pool. As they were swarmed by their friends, Scott found himself genuinely happy. If he had known a dumb TV show would bring him all this he would have signed up ages ago.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review :)**


End file.
